1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device, and more particularly, to an illuminating device with adjustable light beams, wherein the illuminating device is provided with variable lights and thereby forms light beams in adjustable shapes or projection angles, and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under encountering the scarcity of resources on the earth, energy saving technology is widely developed. Light-emitting diodes acting as light sources have high efficiency, long life spans, difficult to damage and low energy consumption and thus become one of the recent hot topics. Accordingly, the light-emitting diodes have been widely applied to illuminating devices, indicator lights of electric apparatuses, traffic lights, back light sources and so on.
However, the light-emitting diode or illuminating unit of prior art projects light in a fixed angle at shipment, and the angle cannot be changed after delivery. For adjusting the angles, a mechanically movable lens can be set in front of the light-emitting diode, but its manufacturing process steps are increased with inconvenience.
Therefore, it is a demand to overcome the illuminating unit of prior art projecting light only in a fixed angle, to overcome the mechanically movable optical element of prior art set for controlling projection angles, and to provide an improved illuminating device forming light beams in adjustable shapes, projection angles and intensities by electronically controlling illuminating units in specific regions to sequentially or randomly emit light passing through an optical element.